


Where There's A Whisk, There's A Way!

by Bluey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluey/pseuds/Bluey
Summary: Something I wrote for the pokeani secret santa on tumblr, in which Ash actually makes something tasty for his friends for once.





	

“Hmm this shouldn’t be too hard, right Pikachu?” Ash mused as he skimmed through the recipe for Christmas cookies that Brock had sent him a few days ago. The gang had decided to exchange gifts with one another for Christmas and just like the Pledging Festival in Coumarine City where he had no idea what to get his Pokemon… He had no idea what to get the three Kalosian travel companions. Deciding on a similar solution to his pokemon at the festival a few months ago, he thought that some sort of food gift for them would suffice… I mean who doesn’t love to eat right? That’s why he had the idea of baking…even though he knew it would never be as good as Serena’s. As long as it was edible he would consider it successful. 

The gang were staying in Lumiose City over the Christmas holidays as Meyer had let them stay with him, though the friends usually had the house to themselves, as he was busy working in his shop most of the time. It also meant that Ash and Serena could witness the city all decorated and lit up for Christmas, something that Clemont and Bonnie always enjoyed seeing at this time of year. Ash was currently in the apartment on his own as everyone else was shopping for gifts. He knew this would be the perfect time to get the cookies made as the shops in town, like anywhere else over Christmas were ridiculously busy, plus Clemont wanted to call in to Professor Sycamore’s lab to see him and Serena wanted to give her mother a call, so he had ample time to make sure they were the best they could be, plus re-make the batch if he ended up burning them. 

Ash looked up from the recipe printed on the piece of paper that he was staring at intently when the video phone started to ring. The thing is, he couldn’t trust himself to make something edible on his own, given his past attempts at cooking on his travels, so Brock would be on the phone to guide him through every step. Plus he didn’t want to be responsible for setting fire to Clemont and Bonnie’s family home. He knew his culinary skills were something he needed to work on but he’d just never gotten around to it. 

“Hey Brock!” Ash grinned at his friend once he finally picked up his call. It had been a while since the two of them got to speak to one another. “Thank you so much for helping me out with this… How’s medical school going?” He really appreciated his help, especially because he knew how busy Brock would be, either way it was a good opportunity for a little catch up. 

“Oh you know, so far so good” the former travel companion told Ash before telling him what he’d been doing and his plans for Christmas. “Anyway, lets get started” he eventually announced, “You’ve got cookies to bake, Ash… And if anything goes wrong you’ll have more than one batch to make.”

“I guess you’re right” Ash agreed as he glanced at the clock “But I’m not gonna mess them up!” He said confidently, Pikachu on his shoulder giving a cry of agreement. “Plus there’s no way I can if you’re here to walk me though it” he reminded him. 

“Okay, first you need to put the butter and sugar in a bowl and mix it together” Brock instructed as he watched Ash on the screen, struggling to cream the hard butter with the sugar. 

“Geez I had no idea that baking was so tough” Ash said as he tried to stir faster and make the mixture smoother. Maybe Serena was stronger than he thought because of all the baking she did on their journey. As he did it, bits of the mixture flew out of the bowl and on to the work surfaces and walls of the kitchen, although he was too busy to realise. 

“I need to add the flour now, right Brock?” Ash asked as he reached for the bag of flour. 

“No Ash! Wait! You need to add your eggs before that” Brock reminded him, stopping Ash in his tracks and saving the mixture so far. 

“Oh… right” Ash nodded and picked up the number of eggs needed for the recipe. He stared at them for a little while before a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. “Uhh Brock… how do I add the eggs?” “Y’know, like get them open” he asked. 

Brock let out a slight sigh and chuckled, wondering how Ash had survived for this long on his journey without even knowing how to get an egg out of it’s shell. “You just crack it a little by bashing it on the bowl… and then you open it to get it out” he explained with a slight amused look on his face. 

Ash followed the instruction but was a little heavy handed and ended up with egg on his hands and on the work surfaces to add to the butter mix that was already there. Then he added the flour and made a big mess whilst doing that too. Luckily the flour ended up more on him than anywhere else in the kitchen. After some time he finally had cookie dough that he could start cutting out and baking. 

“Now they need to bake for 15 minutes,” Brock told him as he watched Ash put the cookies in the oven. “Just remember to take them out on time or you’ll burn them” he warned. He was going to stay on the phone until he knew they were out and cooked because Ash was notorious for getting distracted. Pikachu would probably help to remind him. The two of them chatted to pass the time, Ash showed Brock some of his new pokemon, deciding to leave them out of their balls so they could help to decorate and Brock told him more about medical school. 

Once time was up, Ash got the cookies out of the oven (after being reminded by Brock to use an oven glove) and put them on the side. After being deemed satisfactory by Brock, he said his goodbyes to Ash and hung up, leaving him just to decorate them. They were still quite warm and Ash was about to leave them to cool off until he came up with an idea. 

“Hey Talonflame! Reckon you could flap your wings at the cookies to cool them off?” Ash asked before the bird pokemon nodded and set to work. After that they were cool in no time and ready to be decorated. “Now Greninja, I need you to help me to ice them… and Pikachu, Noivern and Hawlucha, can you decorate them with sprinkles?” he asked before his team members let out a cry of agreement in unison. “Alright! We’ll have them done in no time.”

It was a good job that Ash was able to make them quickly as his friends were finishing up their tasks sooner than expected. Serena got done very quickly at the stores she was visiting and Professor Sycamore wasn’t in the lab, so Clemont and Bonnie were unable to visit him in the end. The three of them were making their way back and Ash had no idea. 

“They look great everyone!! Thanks for helping!” Ash smiled as he watched Noivern put sprinkles on the last cookie left to decorate. He started to put them on plates as he heard the door start to unlock. “That can’t be them can it?” he muttered quietly to himself as he sped up the process… he hadn’t even tried to clean the kitchen yet and he’d really made a mess of that. 

“Ash! We’re back!” Serena called as herself, Clemont and Bonnie came into the house, all carrying their own gifts to exchange. Ash ran into the lounge with his pokemon to greet them, forgetting that he was covered in flour amongst other ingredients, 

“Hey guys! Did you all have fun?” Ash asked as Serena raised an eyebrow quizzically at him “Ash... What have you got all over you?” she asked. There was no way he’d been cooking anything had he? He never goes in the kitchen. 

“Well uhh you see” Ash stammered and scratched his head. He didn’t know what to say so he just thought he’d show them. “Follow me” he said as he lead them to the kitchen. Sat on the counter were a number of plates of freshly baked cookies, decorated in red, white, and green icings. “I didn’t know what to get you all for Christmas so I thought I’d try and bake” he explained. “I wasn’t expecting you back for a while though so the kitchen’s still really messy… I’m sorry Clemont, I can get it cleaned up now” he said apologetically. 

“Wow, thank you Ash!! They look yummy!” Bonnie said cheerfully and looked up at her brother and Serena. “I can help you clean up” Clemont offered. “And I’ll make some hot coco to go with your cookies” Serena chimed cheerfully… Honestly, they looked pretty good. Ash was proud of himself with how they turned out anyway. 

A few minutes later the kitchen was clean, 4 cups of hot chocolate were made and the gang were about to tuck in to the cookies before they exchanged the rest of their gifts. “Merry Christmas guys!” Ash said before he waited for their reactions as they took a bite… 

“Wow these are really good Ash!!” Serena told him as she ate. “I agree!” Clemont nodded. “Are you sure you haven’t done much cooking before?” Serena asked. Ash felt relieved that they liked them but decided to keep that Brock had to supervise him the whole time his little secret.  
“Can I leave some of these out for Santa tonight?” Bonnie asked the three of them as she finished the cookie. “I bet he’d really like them too and I bet it will mean we’ll get loads of presents tonight!” she said. “I think that’s a great idea. Just make sure Chespin can’t get to them… you know what he’s like” Clemont said as the others nodded in agreement and chuckled a little. The four of them then spent the rest of the night swapping presents, playing games and watching Christmas movies before heading to bed before the big day tomorrow.


End file.
